Headache
by Sandalyx
Summary: Boomer has a headache and asks Butch what a headache is.  Butch gives an unreasonably stupid answer, which eventually leads into a discussion about love. WARNING: ButchXBoomer.  MxM FLUFF.


Pairing: BUTCH x BOOMER

Title: HEADACHES

Description: Boomer has a headache and asks Butch what a headache is. Butch gives an unreasonably stupid answer, which eventually leads into a discussion about love.

Rating: T, for Incest Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Butch or Boomer. Both belong to HIM. Because HIM stole Mojo Jojo's contracting rights on the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Butch... What's a headache?"

"Hnn? Why do you ask?" The green eyed triplet gave his brother a curious look, then placed both hands on his computer desk and leaned over his shoulder to read the screen.

_head·ache_/ˈhedˌāk/Noun

1. A continuous pain in the head.

A thing or person that causes worry or trouble; a problem: "an administrative **headache**".

"That's a lie. Everyone knows a headache is when you want to fight so bad, it starts to punch itself until it hurts."

"Butch... You're a violent idiot," replied Boomer in an agitated tone. "I'm just as violent as the rest of you, you know."

"But **I **didn't punch out a police officer after Brick got caught dog fighting."

"Psssssh. It was either punch him in the face or pay for the jail's expenses when Brick super punched his way out," he said with a careless shrug.

The blue triplet rolled his eyes, then went back to scrolling through the many pages of Google, finally going back to the first and clicked on the Wikipedia article. "Headache... pain... cranium... blood... International Headache Society... analgesics," he mumbled, mispronouncing the last word.

"Anal gestures? Sounds like my kind of thing," muttered Butch, still hanging over his brother's shoulder. The blond cringed, spinning his computer chair around and causing it to smack into the other's jaw. "You, sir. Are a pervert."

The green triplet simply grinned and offered a shrug. "You're the one talking about anal in front of your brother. You ought to be ashamed of yourself," he joked, waggling a finger in front of his brother's nose.

"The only shameful thing is knowing I'm related to you," he muttered, before spinning back around and clicking on a random link. He repeated the action, skim and click, skim and click, for a few pages, until he finally wound up on one about the cardiovascular system, and eventually the heart.

"Butch..." Boomer murmured after pausing for a moment. "Do you think that the heart organ has any influence on the brain's emotions...?"

"Since when did you become so... deep, man? It's just a heart. It goes tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump, and you don't die."

"Yeah... But when you're in a romantic bullshit chickflick situation, they always tell you to follow your heart. And if your heart's in your chest, how the hell does it tell you who to love?"

"Hell if I know, man... Hell if I know."

Boomer tilted his head back and gazed up at Butch, then sighed softly. He jerked forward all of a sudden at a loud beep from his IM-ing service.

**[CutieBluie]: Hey boo3 just punched out a monster, im tired. Wana meet up 4 coffee starbucks later? [ 3:33PM]**

"Cutie Bluie? Boo? Boooomer haaaas a giiiiiiirlfriend~" the green triplet teased, poking all over his brother's face tauntingly. The blue one growled and swatted him away like a pesky fly. "Do not! I-it's just Bubbles!" he shouted, flushing in embarrassment and aggravation. "Y'mean the one of the powerpuffs voted most likely to get raped before the age of 20? Good choice in a girlfriend, man. Good choice."

"Shut up!" he retorted stupidly, accidentally falling out of his chair and knocking his head against the power button on his computer before he finished typing his reply. "Nice job there, Mister Klutz."

The blond huffed and quickly sat up to redeem himself, only to bash his skull against the bottom of his computer desk and worsen his headache. "Owww..." he whined, crawling out into the middle of the room carefully before standing up again. "Butch my head hurts worse now!"

"The hell am I supposed to do about it? Kiss it better?" Butch gave his brother a sarcastic grin, to suddenly soften and droop a bit in a look of mingled fear and confusion. "Dude... You aren't serious? Are you?" Boomer nodded softly and flashed him a cheeky grin, before standing up and leaning down some so his like-heighted brother could kiss his forehead. The black-haired triplet muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'you've got to be kidding me,' before applying a tender peck to his brother and pull away with arms crossed. "There, happy?"

The blond nodded with an innocent grin, accompanied by a soft blush to his cheeks. "What?" asked his brother after a silent pause, then sighed heavily. "You honestly want more?" Boomer gave a shy not and held open both arms, then wrapped them around Butch's waist as his brother mirrored the action.

"Butch..." he started in a soft voice, much unlike his usual tone.

"Yes Boom?" his brother replied, tone regaining agitation.

"My heart... It isn't going tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump like you said it should."

"How is it going then?"

"Tha-thumpathumpa, tha-thumpathumpa, tha-thumpathumpa," he whispered, vocal speed increasing to that rate in which Butch normally spoke at to imitate a racing heartbeat.

"That's... normal, right?" the green triplet asked, wondering if Boomer was about to have a heart attack.

"I-it's never happened before..." he muttered shyly, before pulling away and staring down at the floor. "And...?"

"It's going even quicker now... B-Butch, am I gonna blow up?"

"**DUDE YES BLOW UP THAT WOULD BE SO FUCKING AWSO**- I-I mean... No. You're going to be perfectly fine."

"**Butch you're gonna let me blow up aren't you!**" he shouted in fear, crystal blue eyes growing wide as he began to take a few steps and tripped over a small toy, landing backwards onto his bed. "No dude, I swear I was joking! I'd never let you blow up, you're like my brother, man! I swear to god, man, I swear to HIM. You're like a brother to me!" the green eyed teen started to ramble, taking a few steps towards Boomer with both hands held up defensively.

He, inevitably tripped on the same toy his brother did, causing him to wobble forward and land on top of the other, hands pressed against the bed on both sides of his head, their bodies touching gently. Their noses were but an inch or two away, and they could feel each other's heated cheeks through the small amount of air between them. "B-Butch..." Boomer whispered softly, scaredly. "I-if you don't get off me right now... M-my heart's going to explode..."

"Let it explode... Then mine can blow up with yours and we can put the pieces back together..." the green triplet murmured, eyes slowly growing half-shut with a romantic expression. Just as he was about to press his lips to his brother's in a heat-of-the-moment sort of thing, the only slightly weaker pushed him off, forcing Butch to land on his ass on the hardwood floor below. "What the **fuck**, Butch?"

"It was the heat of the moment, telling me what to dooo~?" he sang, out of tune no doubt, with an innocent smile. "Tell the heat of the moment that it needs to get itself the hell out of my bedroom."

The black-haired teenager simply grinned and leaned back a bit, eyes shut, before looking up at his brother with a devilish grin. "The heat of the moment says it wants me to do _this_," he said, pausing in the middle of his sentence to grab his brother's ankle and drag the blue triplet into the floor. "B-Butch!"

"And then to do _this~_" he hissed, carefully pinning the other to the floor and climbing on top of him, this time using his super-human strength to keep his brother down. The smaller continued to whine, and before he knew it, rose petal soft lips were being pressed against his, forcing his entire will to resist to shut down. The surprisingly tender bond was broken a moment after, just before he got the chance to return the delicate gesture. "Butch...?" he whispered in a very gentle tone. "Yes, Boomer...?"

"My heart just exploded..."

"I love you too, bro."

SEE NOW WUDDN'T DAT JUST KYOOT? -shotsohard-

Written for both my Hubby and the world, because there's apparently only one other serious ButchxBoomer fanfiction out there. And because I love you. 3


End file.
